


Reality’s a Bitch…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Michael, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: It appears that Brian does do romance, even if some people don’t want to acknowledge it…





	Reality’s a Bitch…

Title: Reality’s a Bitch…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1312  
Warnings: Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Sequel to I Don’t Do Romance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It appears that Brian does do romance, even if some people don’t want to acknowledge it…

**Reality’s a Bitch…**

 

Justin’s POV

Our stay in Los Angeles was too short, but it was the perfect escape from the freezing temperatures, and the icy glares I was getting from Michael across the table. He came into the diner with his chest all puffed up, and a superior look on his face. He couldn’t wait to brag about his perfect Valentine’s Day. Ben gave him one of those novelty coffee mugs with two bears kissing, circled by a heart, and a batch of cookies he baked. 

Brian rolls his eyes and makes a gagging sound. I punch him in the side and whisper, “Behave!”

They were the kind of cookies that you get in the grocery store, the ones that you just slice and bake, sugar cookies with a red heart in the middle. It’s actually funny, seeing Michael’s face when he notices my sapphire ring. He stops mid-sentence from his ranting about how much Ben loves him, stumbling over the end of his story: about how lucky he is that he has a husband who’s so romantic. His eyes keep glancing at my new ring, and you can practically see steam coming out of his ears. Of course, Emmett always has a way of placating Michael when he sticks his foot in his mouth.

“Oh, that’s so sweet, Michael. I’m so happy for you. You really are lucky to have snagged such a romantic partner to share milk and cookies with.”

I’m doing my best not to crack a smile, or burst out laughing. Brian leans in and whispers in my ear, “Ben’s not the only one who’s totally romantic.”

I smile my sunshine smile and kiss Brian on the cheek. He finishes his coffee and slips out of the booth, making a beeline for the door while Michael’s back is turned. 

“I really have to go, too. I need to pick up some canvases and paints for my New England show in the spring.” 

“I though you already finished that series? I remember you showing them to me.”

“Yeah, I did. But I ended up showing them in LA last week.”

“You were in Los Angeles last week? No wonder you have such a rosy glow and highlights in your hair. I thought that Brian was just hitting the tanning booths again.”

“He does tan easily. We stayed on Catalina Island and spent several afternoons relaxing and basking in the sun.

“That sure beats the freezing rain and chilly temperatures we have outside now.”

“Inside too…”

Michael’s chilly glare has returned, as he hears about our trip to LA. He looks around the diner, noticing that Brian has disappeared. He grabs his coat and storms out, no doubt on his way to Kinnetik. Cynthia tries to stop him but he just barges into Brian’s office, angry and red faced. 

“Mikey, long time no see.”

“Cut the shit, Brian! I want an explanation!”

Right then Ted enters the office to go over the quarterly projects. Michael’s in full melt-down mode. Waving his arms around, he smacks Ted’s coffee out of his hand. Brian is sitting on the corner of his desk in the direct path of Ted’s Starbucks. He’s unable to move before he’s splashed, and coffee runs down the front of his shirt.

“Nice going, Mikey!”

He stammers, “Sorry!” But you can tell he’s anything but…

“So what the fuck is your problem? And I hope you can afford to buy me a new shirt. It cost over two hundred dollars!”

“Fuck that! You can afford it! I saw Justin’s new ring! If you can afford that, then you can afford to buy a new shirt!”

“Why are you upset about Justin’s ring?”

“Oh, right! You saw him. He just sat there in the booth, flaunting it. Without saying a word.”

“No, as I recall you were the one who was showing off, bragging about how much Ben loves you.”

“Justin made me look like a fool!”

“I don’t think you need any help looking like a fool, Michael!”

“So, how much did it cost? How’d he bribe you into buying that for him?”

“It was a present! He didn’t know about it. I surprised him!”

“Since when do you give expensive Valentine’s Day presents?”

“It wasn’t a Valentine’s Day Present.”

Michael can’t help watching Brian taking off his coffee drenched shirt, admiring his physique. But when he sees Brian’s tattoo, he starts to explode all over again.

“What the hell is that?”

“What?”

Michael just glares at his chest.

“Oh, that. Now, that was my Valentine’s Day present for Justin.”

“You got a tattoo? Is it permanent?”

“Yes, Michael. Just like my marriage.”

Ted’s just sitting back, enjoying the show. This smackdown has been a long time coming. 

“It must have cost a fortune? You’ve never bought me anything that expensive!”

“You’re not my husband, Michael. It’s not my place to shower you with expensive gifts.”

“Ben could never afford to buy me presents like that!”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re so happy with cookies and coffee cups!”

“Fuck you! I deserve expensive jewelry and vacations on Carolina Island!”

“It’s Catalina Island! But keep it up and I’ll see if I can book you a stay on Ryker’s Island!”

Teddy can’t help smirking. It’s about time Brian put him in his place.

“Where’s that? Is it some place warm?”

“Get out of my office, Michael! Some of us have work to do.”

“I want an explanation first!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say?”

“Why did you do it? You don’t believe in love.”

“You think I don’t love Justin?”

Michael just stares at Brian… 

“You always said you didn’t believe in love.”

“Yeah, well, guess what? I grew up, Michael! I’m not that over-aged club kid anymore. I’m a husband and a father. And for the record, I love Justin. He’s the most important thing in my life! He’s my whole life! If I were to lose everything, as long as I still have him, that’s all that would matter.”

“When did you change, Brian? I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“It must have happened while you had your head in the sand, or better yet, up your ass!”

“You’re acting like I’m not your best friend anymore.”

“You’re not! You haven’t been for a long time!”

“But why?”

“Because I’m forty years old and I’m married to my best friend. Just like you should be.”

In almost a whisper Michael says, “I always thought we would be eventually…”

Brian takes a deep breath. “No, Michael. That’s not ever going to happen. I’ve never wanted that. That was always your fantasy, not mine. I’m never going to love you like that. I never loved you like that.”

That finally broke the dam. Michael’s tears flow freely down his cheeks.

“But Brian…”

“No. Just no. You have to find someone else to comfort you, while you come to grips with reality. Otherwise you’ll just discount everything I just said, and continue to believe in your fantasy.”

“But, we’re still friends? Right?”

“Yes, but not best friends. We’re friends, just like Ted and Emmett are friends.”

Even Ted is a little shocked at how direct Brian is with him, but he also knows that it has to be this way. Michael had to finally hear the hard cold truth. Ted puts his arm around Michael and shows him out of the building. 

Brian feels like shit. He hated having to do that, he hated hurting Michael. Yet, at the same time he finally feels free, like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He refuses to feel guilty about setting the record straight, or being held responsible for all of Michael’s problems. He should have done it years ago. It’s just like pulling off a Band-Aid. It stings at first, but then the healing starts.

The End


End file.
